


lincoln high, meet the boyfriend

by archerzhang



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross Posted on FFN, F/M, High School, dont blame me okay, like holy shit, percabeth, published in 2013, that cliche high school fic, there's also a lot of OCs, this is from 2013 i just found my password
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerzhang/pseuds/archerzhang
Summary: in which percy just wants to say hi to his girlfriend, annabeth is a bit too popular, and mortals can be really dumb.





	1. new kid on the block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy's first day-ish in the form of a bit too prying teachers (but i mean, where is the lie?)

As the secretary of Lincoln High, Mrs. Murdock, handed the new student his new schedule, she couldn't help but think of the school's star student, Annabeth Chase.

It wasn't an unknown fact that the girl was extremely attractive and well-rounded in her studies; however, her lack of a boyfriend piqued the interest of several of the boys in the school. Much like the one standing before her.

The said boy held a mischievous glint in his eyes. His form towered at 6 "1 and he held a confident yet relaxed vibe. He was ruggedly handsome, with a lopsided smug smile painted on his face, as if he knew something she didn't.

Brushing it off, she couldn't help but mutter a prayer that he wouldn't end up in the hospital or the Principal's office like all the other boys, who radiated the same vibe, had been sent to, courtesy of Annabeth.

* * *

Maverick Wolfe had never known such a great student in his whole career of teaching history. Despite of her struggle with dyslexia and ADHD, she was still top of the class.

However, he couldn't help but hear from the gossip around school, that she was apparently lacking in the boyfriend department. Love life, especially Annabeth's love life, was such a trivial thing for students to gossip about, yet as he stood by the door of his classroom, murmurs and whispers echoed soundly through the hallway. The things he managed to catch were, to say the least, not exactly... pleasant.

Not one to show favoritism during class, he couldn't help it when it Annabeth, as her intelligence and participation in class always brightened up his day, much like his 2-year-old daughter, Lilith.

Naturally, he felt protective, like a father, and didn't appreciate the leering stares of a majority of the male student body. He couldn't stand their wolfish gazes, eyeing her like a piece of meat and property. He couldn't do anything except try to at least humiliate them slightly, but he knew nonetheless that Annabeth was a big girl and could handle her problems.

That was how he found himself staring at a new student, in his first block class - Annabeth being in his fourth block - aghast at his seemingly cocky and yet incredibly oblivious nature.

The boy, so far, had answered most of the questions and participated in class with an enthusiasm that showed he was trying. Hard.

Skimming down his roster, his eyes lingered on a new name added to the list. "Perseus Jackson," he muttered softly, before glancing at the new student, diligently trying to understand the reading.

Though he was focused on class, he had failed to notice the number of girls surrounding him and the number of glares he was receiving. Either the boy was really, really, really oblivious. Or he was just really, really, slow. Maybe both.

"I hope to God I don't see you in detention." He huffed before shaking his head.

* * *

Amy Lancaster had her fair share of being underestimated because of stereotypes. Back in high school, when she was cursed with glasses and teen acne, she had been called a dumb blonde, with everyone seemingly enough, somehow overlooking her "nerdiness". She had been teased and tortured and she had loved college the moment she had stepped on campus.

Years later, she's considered a model by her looks - thanks to her mom's weird acne cream back in high school - and was now a successful architect of a world renown firm. Everyone at the 5 year reunion was in shock when they learned of her accomplishments and how much she'd accomplished in only _five_ years.

Now, she stood in her classroom waiting for next class. Her first block consisted of her favorite bunch of children, which included _the_ Annabeth Chase.

To her knowledge, Annabeth was the youngest intern to ever join _Olympians_ _Consolidated_ , a world-renowned firm which includes an incredibly luxurious architect department. And judging by her sketches, Amy was certain Annabeth would be the next youngest architect in the world and she was happy and very proud of that. Another blonde to mess with stereotypes.

Until she met him, though he wasn't a blonde. He had looked pretty lost, and incredibly oblivious to all the hungry stares coming from the girls who had come early to her class. He had his schedule in his hands, and it seemed he had walked into the wrong room.

"Um... Miss?! Can you tell me where room 304 is?" She met his eyes and found young innocence in them. She found herself thinking maybe he'd be another one to break the stereotypes (since all the other jocks, who'd taken her class, only drooled because of her looks).

"It's two more rooms down the hall to the right." She tersely replied, as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, so much!" Was his answer, before he looked towards his schedule once again and headed out the door. But ended up crashing into Annabeth Chase. Her books and other materials flew every, and the boy was not hesitant to apologize and chivalrously begin gathering her items.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry! I'm such a clutz," The boy muttered, rambling under his breath. He stooped down, gathered her fallen books and items before politely handing them to her and moving out of the way.

"It's fine really, I was just distracted," Annabeth had answered, looking flustered and slightly disoriented before walking into the room. After the boy had fled, she noticed that Annabeth, the Annabeth Chase, was _blushing_. That _never_ happened.

Who was this boy? And could they have a future of breaking stereotypes as a couple?

* * *

No had ever shown such interest in Flint Morayes's class as the new kid had. He had taken the seat next to their aquarium, which had contained two eels (donated to the school by _Olympians_ _Consolidated's_ marine biology sector, thanks to Annabeth Chase).

The boy looked animated in the lesson, and was incredibly enthusiastic for a first day of school (and during first period, nonetheless).

He was broken from his thoughts when the boy had raised his hand urgently, as if he were in need of a restroom pass.

Nodding to him, the boy's face broke into a grin. "I think you have something wrong, sir." The classes "oohed", but went silent when he gave them a look.

"What would be wrong then?" He heard himself respond. The boy eagerly stood, grabbed a dry erase marker and proceeded to correct his lecture on water currents.

Though his handwriting was incredibly sloppy, and he often slipped into a different language (Greek, it sounded like), this boy had some potential in an academic field of marine biology.

* * *

Dash Vanderbeek did not like _sharing_ girls. He didn't like thinking of it, especially when the new kid decided to show off during gym class in 7th period. The class had studied Ancient Romans and their fighting styles, comparing them with the Ancient Greeks. He hadn't enjoyed it since he couldn't show off with anything, so he'd been miserable.

Why couldn't they just play a game of football so the girls could scream at his muscular physique? Being the jock on campus, with the bright platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes, most of the girls in the school had been dying to be with him, whether it was a fling or not. The only exception was Annabeth Chase (who claimed she had a boyfriend, though he knew she was lying to save some feelings) and he didn't like that.

She was his for the taking, not just some new guy who probably couldn't bench more than 200. He decided when the new kid had bested him in wrestling (which was apparently modern day's translation of gladiator fights), that he needed to be taught a lesson. Nobody messed with Dash Vanderbeek and got away with it. Nobody!

* * *

Mira Ashcroft stared dreamily at her mirror, hanging in her locker. She could see her reflection and couldn't help but fall in love. Who cares if people think you're a narcissist, you're still beautiful. That was until a shadow appeared over her, covering the light which would make her skin so unpleasant.

"Get out of my way, you're blocking my light!" Was her snotty response.

"Sorry." Was the rugged response and when she turned she found herself face to face with Adonis, err... someone who should be named Adonis since he looked so _fine_. He barely glanced at her, even after she gave him her most seductive eyes. Instead, he was looking towards Annabeth who was chatting with her few friends, cough _nerds_ cough.

How dare she try to steal her new man!? She, Mira Ashcroft, was supposed to have all the boys drooling. How dare Annabeth try to steal her man?!

Nobody did that to her and ran away with it! No one!

* * *

When Emily Blake had first met Annabeth Chase, her first opinion was that Annabeth was another bottle blonde, concerned with her looks and boys. She had been touring her and expected Annabeth to launch into an 'interesting' conversation of boys and the works. She hadn't expected her to be asking about college, internships and with one look at the new girl's schedule of Multivariable Calculus and Post-AP Advanced DNA and Genetics, all of her previous thoughts vanished. That day, she had come to know Annabeth as one of her best friends, especially when Annabeth had blatantly turned down the idiotic jocks' king, corrected one of the meanest teachers, and trampled over Ashcroft's crew like mud. Sweet, sweet victory!

Now, Emily smirked as she listened to Annabeth rant on and on and on about how great her internship was or something like that. She was used to feeling lost in conversation already, so today was nothing new. She was smirking slightly because she'd had a few things planned, and to her knowledge, things were smoothly sailing. All she needed to do was pull the trigger.

"So, Annabeth? Meet any new guys recently?" She questioned, feeling a bit smug, which stopped Annabeth in mid-rant.

"Y'know, I'm thinking of transferring back to Goode if you, and the rest of the school, keep butting into my social life. I don't have to share my personal life." Annabeth stated, annoyed. "I already have a boyfriend, he lives in New York, and I'm never bringing him here. Who knows what horrors Mira and her girls, and the rest of the school, will come up with." Annabeth responded before picking up the pace towards her locker.

Emily, being the one to pry and pry and pry until one breaks, followed Annabeth. When she finally reached her, Annabeth was already getting ready to leave, however Emily managed to snag her sleeve. "How'd you do that?" Emily asked panting. She had seen Annabeth speed through the crowd of hormone filled high school students to her locker, but then vanish as if she was never there.

"Walking fast?" Annabeth raised a questioning eyebrow, before shaking her head and proceeding to walk towards her next class.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You are not escaping from this, miss!" Emily exclaimed, and tugged Annabeth by her sleeve once again. Annabeth huffed, rolled her eyes, before complying.

"What?"

"What?'What?' is all you ask? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?!"Emily squealed.

"Gods, you're starting to sound like Drew." She heard Annabeth mutter, before actually addressing her. "I like to keep things a bit private, y'know, since the gossip in this school is either all about my love life, which has now become like a used tissue, or my apparently 'scandalous' family life." Annabeth huffed once more.

"Okay, I'm sorry I pried on you. I just feel really left out." Emily confessed, looking down ashamed of how she'd sounded.

She heard Annabeth sigh deeply and felt a hand on her shoulder. "No, I should be the one who's sorry. For snapping and everything, stuff's been going on lately at camp and I've been feeling stressed, so..." Annabeth trailed.

"I get it okay. So, what were you saying before? About the St. Louis Arch?" And with that Annabeth looped their arms together as they walked to AP Bio.

Emily smirked inside, she would definitely find out who this boyfriend of hers was. She chuckled to herself as she quickly made up her mind on a plan. She hadn't failed to notice the new boy staring dreamily after Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really cliche but I felt like I had to publish it on here, so here you go - a blast from the past in the form of 14 year old me and her fic.


	2. so you've had a bad day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth is officially Done™

Annabeth's day had been going rather unpleasantly, for the most part.

It had started the day before, when she'd gone for a short walk to clear her head. She had estimated it would only have been fifteen or so minutes, however, an attack from a pack hellhounds had kept her out too late.

After trudging home battered and bruised, she had missed dinner, much to her disappointment, and still had homework to finish. Hastily grabbing a protein bar, she made her way up the stairs to her room, stopping by the medicine cabinet.

Frustration had gnawed at her after searching for a few packs of ambrosia and nectar when she realized her stockpile consumed and extras nowhere to be found, leaving her exhausted and enduring minor pains from the afflicted injuries in her battle against hellhounds.

That lead to her morning, when she'd woken late by a half hour, hungry and sore, with cuts and a few bruises littering her perfect tan. She'd found her tattered clothes stained with blood laying on her table next to the unfinished homework she'd fallen asleep on.

She'd begrudgingly decided to attend class, instead of skipping, knowing her record would be tainted if otherwise.

That left her rushing to school, with another protein bar, as the bus had already passed through and her dad had left for work, with her legs burning in pain and lungs crying for oxygen.

She'd stopped by her locker and grabbed her extra clothes and freshened up in the bathrooms, hoping to stay out of trouble.

Unfortunately, the Fates decided that Annabeth needed a dash of trouble in her life. Speaking of dash...

As she exited the bathroom, she found Dash Vanderbeek occupying her locker space. Sighing, she rubbed her fingers on her temples waiting for the incoming migraine.

Choosing it would be best to ignore him, she pushed her way towards her locker and quickly gathered the rest of her notes for class.

"Hey there, babe. How-," His smirk was wiped from his face when she interrupted him, and fixed him with an intense death glare.

"I don't have time for this, Dash." She narrowed her eyes before attempting to walk away. Key word, attempting.

Dash had decided that she was just playing hard to get. Calling her out on it would probably have her blushing because of attention. She could literally see the cogs turning in his brain, and the smoke coming out his head from thinking too hard. His brain was slower than Percy's obliviousness. And she knew Percy was incredibly oblivious. I mean, it'd taken him five years to finally understand she'd had a crush on him. And she'd been the one to make the first move. _  
_

Thinking of Percy had brightened her day by twenty percent, normally, it'd be around ninety-five, however, Dash blabbing at her (and the crappy morning she'd started with) had brought her down from Paradise.

"Listen, babe, you don't have to play hard to get. We all know-," He was again interrupted by a swift punch to his gut.

"I said I don't have time for this," She muttered and stormed off. As she turned the corner, she shook her head and leaned against a locker.

She calmed herself down, and realized she was being cranky for no reason. She couldn't risk attention on her. She also couldn't risk sending a few bothersome mortals to the ER. And after clearing her head, once again started her journey towards her first class with Ms. Lancaster.

If she hadn't known all past and present Athena kids, she would've guessed her teacher was one, seeing as she had the same physical traits and love and passion for architecture that Annabeth had.

She turned and entered the classroom, however, she found herself crashing into a solid figure.

That solid figure began stuttering and apologizing profusely, and she soon found her fallen materials back in her arms.

Taking one more look towards him, she responded breathlessly.

"Oh, it's fine. I was rushing and I hadn't wanted to be late, so I-," Annabeth, however, was interrupted by the said boy.

"It's my fault, now I must report to class." The boy, who she'd noticed had kept his head low, bowed humorously and all but ran out of the class, leaving her standing in confusion.

She quickly found her seat and reorganized her notes, furrowing her brow at the said boy who'd bumped into her.

As class started, she thought back on him and realized he'd intentionally kept his head low.

Why? Annabeth didn't like not knowing things, and the boy had a familiar aura surrounding him.

He was dressed in simple blue jeans and a blue hoodie, and he had dark messy hair, that reminded her of... Percy!

They'd IM-ed recently, and he said he was stopping by for a visit to Camp Jupiter. He had teasingly asked if she needed him to drop in and teach Dash and Mira a lesson, as she'd complained to him in previous messages, but she'd politely declined. Pridefully responding that she could take care of herself. (He'd responded with a smug 'I know'.)

She'd never actually thought he'd act on the actual visit, but seeing as he was already there, she couldn't really complain. Having Percy there would relieve her a bit, but she knew the his presence in the school would cause more bad than good. For Dash and Mira, specifically.

The bell shook her from her thoughts and she exited the class after copying down the homework. Meeting up with her best friend (at the school, as a certain huntress of Artemis was her best friend) Emily Blake, she felt her day brighten significantly as her mind wrapped around his surprise visit.

She found herself animatedly 'spewing facts', as Percy had described before, to Emily since her mind had began wandering off.

"So, Annabeth? Meet any new guys recently?" Annabeth stopped, and gave Emily a look, hearing an underlying smug tone in the question.

Emily Blake was... something. The two had first met on Annabeth's first day of junior year. She knew Emily was probably expecting some dumb blonde, seeing as Mira had taken the stereotype to a new low, but she'd taken pride in upstaging the brunette. They'd become better friends when later that day Annabeth had corrected their science teacher (who reminded her _way_ too much of Alecto, or Mrs. Dodds, as Percy would call her), rejected Dash Vanderbeek, the jock king and jerk extraordinaire (who'd swooped by her locker and treated her like a piece of meat), and humiliated Mira Ashcroft and her crew of populars (more like Mira Asscroft and her crew of _vlacas_.

Emily had reminded her of Thalia, with her attitude and knack for defying a lot of powerful people. She had a specific vibe, something like paradoxes, because in one moment she'd seem calm, quiet, and collected before bursting out in some volatile form. Talk about a calm before the storm. Annabeth was grateful in finding a friend in Emily, but she till had a bit of a flaw in her tendency to pry and make things her business. It wasn't necessarily bad, but at the moment...

"Y'know, I'm thinking of transferring back to Goode if you, and the rest of the school, keep butting into my social life. I don't have to share my personal life." Annabeth stated, annoyed. "And I already have one, he lives in New York, and I'm never bringing him here. Who knows what horrors Mira and her girls, and the rest of the school, will come up with." Annabeth finished, and huffed, picking up the pace to her locker.

She knew Emily had good intentions for asking, but she couldn't help acting defensive.

She couldn't let anyone find out she was dating anyone, and the only person who knew was Emily.

Annabeth knew what would happen the second Mira would find out, and Annabeth wouldn't let her have another opportunity to make Annabeth's life at Lincoln High more of a living hell.

As Annabeth angrily tore through the hallways and her locker for her items in the next class, Emily snagged her sleeve and pulled her back.

"How'd you do that?" Emily asked panting. Annabeth realized that she'd been wrapped up in her thoughts and her demigod instincts had kicked in.

"Walking fast?" She raised a questioning eyebrow, before shaking her head and proceeding to walk towards her next class, attempting to put it off with no suspicion.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You are not escaping from this, miss!" Emily exclaimed, and tugged Annabeth by her sleeve once again. Annabeth huffed, rolled her eyes, before complying.

Annabeth really, really didn't want anybody to connect the dots, and knowing Emily, she probably would get it quicker than how Percy finally managed to ask her out.

"What?"

"What?'What?' is all you ask? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?!"Emily squealed.

Inside her head, Annabeth mentally face palmed.

"Gods, you're starting to sound like Drew." She muttered silently, before actually addressing her. "I thought you'd know, since the gossip in this school is either all about my love life, which has now become like a used tissue, or my apparently 'scandalous' family life." Annabeth huffed once more, after further explaining.

The second she'd walked through the doors of Lincoln High, all eyes were on her. Teachers praised her for her incredible grades and perfect GPA. Girls all over the school fawned over how perfect her hair, wardrobe and whatever else there was, was perfect. Boys had lined up right at her locker, ready to ask her out.

But there was always that _one_ person that was supposed to hate you.

Mira Ashcroft.

The student body knew nothing of her home life or her family and friends. She'd kept away from the spotlight, only joining the school's yearbook and chess clubs, and the school's debate team. She'd kept her profile low and was known as 'the new girl' or 'that new blonde hottie'. And occasionally 'that girl that turned Dash Vanderbeek down'. Annabeth enjoyed being away from spotlight, finding it quite calming.

That changed when Mira Ashcroft pulled the online article that involved her and Percy Jackson, the twelve year old criminal. And when she'd posted a few rumors of an abusive father, after seeing a few bruises on her. It had simmered down after the Principal addressed the issue himself, stating there was no business that the students had in her life. After that, everything actually cooled down. But to Annabeth, it suddenly felt like the calm before the storm.

"Okay, I'm sorry I pried on you. I just feel really left out." Emily confessed, and Annabeth saw the telltale signs of her slipping into Nico's attitude.

Annabeth sigh deeply comfortingly put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "No, I should be the one who's sorry. For snapping and everything, stuff's been going on lately at camp and I've been feeling stressed, so..." Annabeth trailed, not wanting to mention any of the spikes in monsters the last few days.

"I get it okay. So, what were you saying before? About the St. Louis Arch?" She knew Emily was trying to direct attention away from the situation. Annabeth decided to go with it and with, that they looped their arms together and made their way to AP Bio.

Annabeth just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of her 6th period class. Annabeth trudged towards the gym and plopped her stuff down in front of her gym locker. After changing into the uniformed gear and making sure all the bandages covered up any peeking injuries, she exited the locker room and made her way towards the bleachers waiting for Coach Warren to enter.

On the other side of the gym had the boys huddled in a corner, boasting loudly of whatever they'd managed to do that day that was 'praiseworthy'. The doors opened, and followed in the rest of the girls in her class, which fortunately included Emily and unfortunately, Mira.

The warning bell rang and both coaches made their grand entrances, before walking off to their respectable sides. Coach Warren gathered them up and ordered them to be quiet, as some of the girls, coughMiracough, were busy fawning over a few of the muscularly gifted boys on the other side of the gym.

After she had all the girls' attention, she informed them that today was a free day, and using the time for gym, they were going to serve as audience for the boys.

Annabeth was sort of relieved she didn't have to do what was planned for the day. All the gym classes at Lincoln High had an actual curriculum that incorporated the four key subjects and the traditional gym class. This semester had been her favorite, as it was centered on History, specifically Greek, Roman and Egyptian History, and the Coaches had decided to bring both classes together.

So far, they'd ran an obstacle course that everyone, except Annabeth and a few select others that were _beyond_ the parameters of being physically fit, had failed. They'd tried their hand in sword fighting, using a few wooden swords, crafted by wood shop class, to which Annabeth won the tournament, alongside James Collin on the boys side. And they'd tried forming a pyramid, done successfully by the girls (as most were cheerleaders and Annabeth had adapted easily) however, it was found unsuccessful by the boys.

Today, she'd guessed they'd be doing something that involved the ancient gladiators and their duels. Finding the boys surrounding a mat, she figured it was going to be a tournament of sorts, like before and she'd guessed correctly.

Soon, the whistle was blown and the first match began. James Collins versus Magnus Hank. Collins would win hands down. However, before the action began, the doors burst open revealing a disheveled Perseus Jackson, or to the rest of the unsuspecting school - the new kid.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with a... Family issue." He panted out, breathing hard, and she could see the faint traces of blood near his tanned leg and realized that he'd just come from a monster attack. Nearby, she could hear Mira and the other girls begins squealing.

She could understand why. From his perfectly messy dark hair, and his deliciously fit and muscular body (especially with his tan), to his sea green eyes that looked so cute, especially when he pouted (which looked like a cute baby seal), and his perfectly loyal personality... What was she talking about?

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked towards the mat and found Peecy talking privately to the coach, who'd looked reluctant to allow him in. But minutes later, the matches had begun and Percy stood by, waiting patiently and fidgeting every now and then.

She caught his eye and smiled at him, to which he sent her his trademark lopsided smile before focusing his attention back on the mat. Cheers and screams and squeals was heard and echoed throughout the school's gym and hallways as the girls, specificaly Mira and her gang (who'd snuck out of class), cheered on the boys. Soon, the end of class had neared and the last match left was Percy versus Dash.

Secretly, she hoped Dash would get what he deserved. But, she knew she couldn't exactly let Percy do that since they'd be endangering a mortal.

She could see Dash flex his muscles and begin posing for the girls, pointing at Annabeth and winking suggestively. Annabeth had to resist flipping him off, but fortunately, Emily did it for her. A faint smile tugged her lips as Dash narrowed his eyes. Her eyes met Percy's once again and she could see a hint of amusement and annoyance in his eyes.

The match ended right when the starting bell rang. Dash snickered to himself, taunting in his head at Percy but Percy made his move and pinned Dash down.

It was a blur for Dash, she could tell, since he stayed down looking dazed. Percy was declared winner by the coaches and they were then all dismissed to the showers. Annabeth laughed as she and Emily conversed over the whole matter on the way home aboard the bus. She noticed Percy wasn't there and had a feeling he was probably late.

As the bus neared her neighborhood, she and Emily exited the bus and walked towards Annabeth's house. Annabeth had invited Emily over to sleepover, for a project they were working on in science. She hadn't expected Percy's visit.

As they neared the house, Annabeth noticed Paul's blue Prius parked out front. That meant Percy was there.

"Hey, I didn't know your dad had a car like that." Emily commented, upon seeing the car.

Annabeth, knowing it would be inevitable to stop their meeting, decided to go ahead and bluntly ignore it up until their meeting.

"He doesn't." She replied, as she fumbled with the keys. Once the door was unlocked, she announced her arrival.

"Dad? Boys? I'm home!"

A voice, she _definitely_ knew wasn't her dad, teasingly replied. "Hey Wise Girl." And with that a soaking wet Percy Jackson stepped out and onto their indoor balcony, and began casually strolling down the stairs before stepping into the living room, where Annabeth was leaning against her leather couch.

Emily, who'd bee lined to her kitchen the second they came in, decided to re-enter.

"Hey Annabeth, I took the last of your-," She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened comically. "You're the new kid-," She stuttered out, before her jaw dropped open.

"'Sup, I'm Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, smacking his stomach lightly.

"Emily Blake, meet Percy Jackson. My boyfriend." Annabeth said, as Percy wrapped a loving arm around her waist.

With that said, Emily Blake promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! I might actually try to finish this but it's been a couple years so I don't really know.


End file.
